Abandoned
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha and Lionel finally find out their love, start a relationship... and she get prengnant! All seems a happy ending for a large love story, but suddenly, Lionel disappear, Martha get ruined and she find herself forced to marry another man...
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned

**Abandoned**

After Lex and Lana's wedding, Lionel walked towards Martha, who was really pretty with that pink dress. Clark had left, Lois and Chloe were going out with their boyfriends… so Martha was alone.

Lionel: Have I said you that you look really pretty today?

Martha: No… - she blushed – but thanks… - she smiled.

She started to walk, and Lionel went with her.

Lionel: Are you going anywhere?

Martha: At home… Clark maybe needs his mum today…

Lionel: Or maybe not… he's a man, now, he had grown… - Martha looked at him not understanding – Maybe he need some time to be alone…

Martha: Well… anyway… I'm going home… I have nowhere to go…

Lionel: How about a dinner?

Martha: With you?

Lionel: Yeah… you… and me… on a restaurant… or wherever you want…

Martha: Wouldn't a restaurant mean a kind of date?

Lionel: Well… how about a dinner at my home? Lex will not be at the mansion today… and you have invited me at the farm too many times… and it's not a date if you don't want!

Martha: Ok.

They went by Lionel's limousine, and the Luthor's servants prepared them a delicious dinner.

Lionel took Martha's hand just when she left the glass of vine on the table. For a while she remembered the day when he had given her the diamond watch, because he hold her hand like then.

Lionel: Martha… these last weeks I have been thinking a lot about us…

Martha: It shouldn't be a date – said she scared of what he was going to say, but he ignored her words.

Lionel: … It has passed nearly half year since thanksgiving and… well… I just need to know if I'm able to still waiting for you or if I should try to forgive you…

Martha: NO! – she blushed.

Lionel: What?

Martha: Don't forgive me! Don't leave me!

Lionel: Of course I will not do it if you don't want… but… these last months I felt that our relationship haven't gone anywhere…

Martha: I'm sorry…

Lionel: Sorry? For what?

Martha: It's my fault! – she started to cry and took her hands to her face – I… I have tried to ignore you! I have tried to put distance between us!

Lionel: Why? I you don't want me to go…

Martha: Because I was frightened… we had already said that we felt something for each other… so I thought that if I wasn't careful we could find it out soon…

Lionel: But that wouldn't be bad…

Martha: It would be, because I was scared, and if that had happened… I would run away from it… and then I would had lost you… and I really didn't want that!

Lionel hold her hands again and dry her tears.

Lionel: Stop crying, please. What do you want now?

Martha: I like being with you. I like you taking care of me. I don't want to lose you… And I… I know that… that I… I love you…

Lionel laughed.

Martha: Is it funny?

Lionel: No! It's great! It's wonderful!

Martha: Why?

Lionel: Because I love you too… and I just need you to allow me to show it you… Martha, please… let me love you, let me show you that you can love again!

Martha: Lionel, I…

He didn't let her finish her sentence, because he put himself closed to her and joined her sweet lips…

Lionel: What were you saying?

Martha: I… I want another kiss…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Abandoned - 2

**Abandoned - 2**

Five weeks later everybody was talking about the new relationship between the senator Martha Kent and the millionaire Lionel Luthor.

Clark: Lois asked me if Lionel and you have already talked about wedding…

Martha was cooking, and when she listened the word wedding, the spoon she had on her hand felt on the floor.

Martha: Wedding?! We have been together just for five weeks! We haven't spoken about any wedding yet!

Clark: That's exactly what I said to her…

Just at that moment Lionel came in from the backdoor.

Lionel: Hello family! What were you talking about?

Martha: Nothing! Just about the lunch…

Clark: Yeah! My mum loves talk about the lunch… but never about the dinner… - he laughed while he left the kitchen…

Lionel: I didn't understand…

Martha: Don't worry, dear… it was nothing important… - she caressed his chin and kissed his lips – Are you staying for lunch?

Lionel: Maybe…

Martha: Maybe?! What does it mean?

He was at her back, rounding her waist with his arms, and with his head on her shoulder.

Lionel: Well… I will stay for lunch if you come home for dinner… - he smiled…

Martha: Hmm… it's a good offer… but I should think on it…

Lionel: Oh! So… you have other offers…

Martha: Maybe… - she laughed.

Lionel: Ok… How about this? I will stay for lunch, and I will wash the dishes, if you come home for dinner and let me give you a delicious dessert… - then he kissed her lips.

Martha: Ok. I accept. – she give back the kiss.

That night Martha went to the mansion to have dinner, and the Luthor's servants cooked chicken… When Martha saw that meat on the plate, with the sauce, and the smell… she started to feel sick and needed to go to the toilet immediately.

Lionel: Martha, dear, are you ok? – asked Lionel since the other side of the door.

Martha: Wait a minute, please… - she went out after a while.

Lionel: Are you ok?

Martha: I am… I just felt a little sick…

The next day Martha went to the doctor, she felt ok, but she wanted to be sure that she wasn't ill.

The doctor didn't say anything, he just did some analysis to Martha and said her that he would give her the results in a pair of days.

Martha didn't want to worry Lionel and Clark, so she didn't say that she had gone to the doctor.

Two days later, Lionel had had lunch again at the farm, and when the three finished their lunch the phone rang and Clark answered.

Clark: Yeah? Yes, she's here, wait a minute. Mum, it's for you, it's the doctor… - he said worried.

Martha run to the phone.

Martha: Yeah? Good afternoon doctor Williams… so… what are the results? Bad news? – she was listening while the two men were looking at her a little worried – What?! But that's impossible, doctor… Yeah! Of course!... Ok. I will come tomorrow…

She put down the phone and sat on the sofa next to Lionel without say anything.

After a while the two men where impatient and worried…

Clark: Mum?!

Martha: What?

Lionel: What's the matter?

Clark: What's impossible?

Lionel: Are you ok?

Martha: I'm fine!

Clark: Really?

Martha: Yeah! I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant, guys!

Clark and Lionel couldn't believe what she said: What?! – exclaimed both at the same time.

Martha: I'm pregnant! I'm five weeks pregnant! Isn't it incredible?! – she was laughing and crying – Oh, Lionel, we're expecting a baby!!

Lionel hugged Martha and kissed her.

Lionel: We're expecting a baby!!

Martha: Yeah… a baby of us…

Lionel: Our baby…

Martha: Our baby… - she repeated before kiss him.

Clark stood up and walked towards his mother to hug her.

Clark: I'm very happy for you, mum… and for you, too, Lionel… - he smiled – A baby!! I will have a little brother!!

Martha: Or sister!! – the three laughed – Oh my god! I can't believe it!! – she stopped laughing and started to cry very sadly.

Lionel: Darling, why are you crying, now? Aren't you happy?

Martha: I am… It's just… Oh my god! I have been wishing to have a baby so much time… and one day I could… but I lost it… I will not be able to face that again… if I lose this baby again… I… I…

Lionel: That will not happen! Ok?

Clark: Of course it will not! We'll take care of you, mum… This baby will be born… and he, or she… will be very nice… and very lucky to have you as his mum…

Martha: Oh dear! – she hugged her son, and then she hugged Lionel too – I love you, guys, I love you too much!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Abandoned - 3

**Abandoned - 3**

Four months later Martha was fatter than ever, Clark was really exited about having a brother or a sister, event that it would be Lionel's son, and Lionel seemed a little worried.

Martha: What's the matter, Lionel? You haven't eat anything yet… - said Martha during their dinner on the mansion.

Lionel: I'm fine, there's any matter…

Martha: Ok… but I can't believe that… please, dear, don't lie me… - she hold his hand – We are expecting a baby, it will born in four months, and I want him to be born on a happy and honest family… I don't want any lie between us…

Lionel: There's not lie… it's just that…

Martha: That what?

Lionel: There are some problem's on the Europe office of the LuthorCorp…

Martha: What do you mean?

Lionel: I should go to Europe…

Martha: And what's the problem?

Lionel: That I would spend there nearly a month!

Martha: Well… I have Clark, don't worry…

Lionel: Dear… I really don't want to leave you alone! I want to be here, with you… - he was staring at her so lovely.

Martha: I'm really glad to see that you love me more than your job… but you can't leave it for me! If they need you at Europe, you have to go there and teach there!

Lionel laughed, Martha too…

Lionel: Do you really don't matter if I go?

Martha: Well… you are going to come back soon, aren't you?

Lionel: Of course I am.

Two days later, Martha and her big tummy, and Clark too, went to the airport to say goodbye to Lionel.

Martha: I will miss you a lot, dear!

Lionel: I will try to come back as sooner as it's possible… - he touched her tummy – Wait me, do not born without me!

Clark: Be careful, and don't forget my mum!

Lionel: Don't worry about that… I would never forgot her… - he took something out of his jacket, Martha didn't saw that – Oh! That remember me something… I would prefer to do that on a more romantic moment, but… - he kneeled down leaving his suitcase on the floor – Martha, you made me really happy five months ago when you said me that you were prepared to start a relationship with me… - Martha took her hands to her mouth on surprise, her eyes were wet of emotion – You made me happier when you said me that we would have a baby… - he breath, Martha stopped breathing, and Clark tried to not show anybody that he was touched – But you would make me the happier man in the world if you accept to marry me… - Martha breath again, Clark's eyes were wet, and Lionel showed her a diamond ring – What do you say? We… we can marry when I come back… or after the baby's born… or… whenever you want!

Martha broke down and begin to cry, and with a small voice she said a little "yes"

Lionel: What?!

Martha: Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes…! I will you! I will marry you tomorrow, when you come back, or when the baby had already born… I will marry you, Lionel Luthor!

They hugged and kissed, Clark was crying, and some people were clapping around them. They started to laugh. Lionel put the diamond ring on her finger and hugged her again.

Lionel: You have made me the happiest man of the world… - he whispered – I love you!

Martha: I love you too, Lionel, I love you so much!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Abandoned - 4

**Abandoned - 4**

During that month Martha missed Lionel a lot, her tummy had become bigger, and Lionel had phoned her twice every day.

Martha: Clark will be waiting for you at the airport… I'm too much fat to go out… - she laughed – I had asked him to do it, and he said yes immediately… I think that he's happy with all this, Lionel… He like the idea of having a little brother or sister… and he understand that I'm happy with you…

Lionel: Well, since tomorrow I will be there every day to enjoy that happiness with you…

Martha: I had missed you too much! But I will cook a great meal for tomorrow's lunch!

Lionel: I had missed your meals too much! – they both sent a kiss to each other and put the phone down.

The next day Martha was cooking the lunch, waiting for her son and Lionel to come. Three hours after Lionel's plane had arrived nobody had came to the farm… Martha started to be worry, when Clark opened the door…

Martha: Clark, dear! I started to think that you wouldn't come! Where's Lionel?

Clark: Mum… - he seemed worried.

Martha: What's on? Where's Lionel? What's the matter?

Clark: Mum… Lionel's planes haven't arrived today…

Martha: Why? There's bad weather? Will it come tomorrow?

Clark: No mum – he was crying – It have crashed…

Martha: What?! – she needed to sit down – What do you mean?!

Clark: I the airport they said that it felt… but they have lost the signal… nobody knows where's the plain…

Martha: It felt… it crashed… Lionel! – she was feeling sick… she couldn't breath well… she faint.

Martha woke up at the hospital… Clark was next to her.

Martha: Clark… Clark… - she didn't breathe well.

Clark: Mum! You're back! How do you feel?

Martha: How's the baby?

Clark: She's ok.

Martha: She?!

Clark smiled: The doctor made you a resonance… They said me that it's a girl… you're going to have a little nice daughter, mummy!

Martha: That's great! Lionel will be so happy!

Clark changed his expression… he was happy and now he was sad…

Clark: Mum… don't you remember why you fainted?

Martha was a while in silent… thinking… remembering… and suddenly she started to cry…

Martha: The plane crashed… he's dead, isn't he?

Clark: Well… they haven't found the plane… but… it's really difficult that anybody have survived to the fell… I'm so sorry, mum – he hugged her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Abandoned - 5

**Abandoned - 5**

As if the little girl had listened to her father before left, she waited a month more to born… The little Alice Luthor-Clark was born after been ten months in her mother's tummy.

Martha had already left her job as a senator… it took too much time of her, and she wanted to be with her daughter… Clark was working as a journalist in the Daily Planet, but he still studding at the university, so he didn't earn a lot of money… Before the little Alice was six month old, the Kent's family was ruined.

Lionel Luthor haven't any testament, Martha wasn't married with him yet, their engagement was nothing for the law, and Lex had all his father fortune, even that he knew that Martha's baby was her sister too.

Martha was giving some milk to Alice when he saw her neighbor and old-family-friend Thomas Smith, coming towards her.

Thomas: Martha! I listened that you're sending the farm!

Martha: It's true Thomas, we can't face the bills… We're going to a little flat on the town… the rent is cheap… - she said.

Thomas: But you have a baby now, you can't leave on a little flat! I could help you!

Martha: You're very kind… but it's too much money what I would need…

A week later Thomas Smith had bought the farm and gave Martha the register.

Martha: Thomas I can't accept this!

Thomas: Of course you can! Jonathan was a great friend for me! And this farm was his life… and yours too…

Martha: But I… I will never be able to pay this to you…

Thomas: Of course you will be… I just want a dinner with you…

Martha: Ok… How about this Friday?

Thomas: It's fine!

Alice was nearly a year when Thomas Smith came to the Kent's farm with a roses bouquet and a cheap gold ring without any crystal.

Thomas: Martha, I know I can't offer you too much richness, I know I'm not one of that snob men of Metropolis, but I can give a father to your daughter, and I can give save and love to you… Would you marry me?

Martha: Oh, Thomas! You're a nice man… but… - she caressed the diamond ring she had on her hand.

Thomas: Martha! He will not come back! He's dead! You have to forget him! He abandoned you with a baby who had to born and he left you without any money! I have saved you from the ruin, I have gave you your house, I have invited you to dinner on expensive restaurants… Martha I just want to give you what you can't have alone! – he threw the bouquet and the ring on the floor and walked out.

Martha breath hard. She pick up the ring from the floor… and walked out.

Martha: Thomas. I have never given you any hope to let you think that I needed a husband. I just needed a good friend to face Lionel's lost…

Thomas: Ok! Don't worry! I don't need you kiss me, or to sleep with me… I just want to know that I will have every day with me… Your daughter needs a father… Clark is so young… he has to live her life…

Martha caressed her diamond ring again, she started to cry, she took out the diamond ring and put the cheap gold one in its place…

Thomas smiled, and laughed… he hugged Martha and kissed her…. Martha just smiled.

Thomas: That's great! We'll marry before Alice's first birth!

Matha: But she will be one year old next month!

Thomas: Sure! So we have to marry in one or two weeks!!

Thomas left and Martha went inside.

At the evening Clark arrived at home. Alice was sleeping and Martha was crying on her bed.

Clark: What's the matter mum?

Martha: I'm getting married… with Thomas.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Abandoned - 6

**Abandoned - 6**

Two days before the wedding, in the Luthor's mansion, Lex had a visit.

Lex: Dad!? – he exclaimed when he saw the hurt face of his father – We all thought you were dead!

Lionel: Me too. The plain felt on the ice, just eleven people of all the plane survive… I was one of them… They found us some days ago… Three people where climbing the mountain when they saw the crashed plain and rang the police… I didn't call… I wanted to do a surprise to Martha… Where's she!? I want to see my baby!! Oh my god… it has past too many time!

Lex: She isn't here…

Lionel: What!? She must be here! She's the mother my son, this house is as hers as yours.

Lex: I know… but I didn't want to give it to a woman who only wanted your money!

Lionel: You know that's not true! Where's she?

Lex: At the farm… preparing her wedding…

Lionel: Her what?!

Clark was alone at the farm when somebody knocked the door. He couldn't imagine what he saw.

Clark: Lionel! – he jumped on his arms and hugged that man who he had hated as much one day – Oh my god! I can't believe it! I knew that you couldn't be dead! My mum will be so happy!!

Lionel: I'm glad to see you as happy for seeing me, Clark… where's she?

Clark: She went… she went to buy a dress for Alice. Oh, god! She's so nice, Lionel, your daughter is so nice!

Lionel: A daughter… - he whispered, crying.

Clark: Yeah! She's nearly one year old… yesterday she just did her first step, but she felt on her second one – the both men laughed. Oh god! Don't move! I will go to take them here!! We are on time!

Lionel: On time for what?

Clark: To stop the wedding! She doesn't want to marry him, Lionel, trust me! She had were your ring until one week ago… and I know that she has it on her bed room, and she put it every night, and she cry on her dreams thinking on you… trust me!

Clark run with his powers, and Lionel walked around the house. Somebody knocked the door and Lionel went to open it. It was Thomas.

Thomas: Lionel Luthor!

Lionel: That's me… and you are?

Thomas: What are you doing here? I'm engage with Martha, now…

Lionel: I'm sorry, but I came back… I will be her decision…

Thomas took something from the corridor table. Lionel didn't see that, and Thomas hit him on his head. Lionel felt on the floor unconscious. Thomas took him to his car and droved to his house.

Some time later Clark arrived with his mother and the little Alice. They found the door opened and one of the figures of the corridor table on the floor.

Martha: What happened here?

Clark: I don't know… - he was looking to the living room, and the kitchen, but he didn't saw Lionel.

Martha: What are you looking for?!

Clark: Lionel?! – he started to shout – Lionel?!

Martha: Clark!? What are you doing?

Clark: Mum! Lionel was here! I saw him! I spoke with him! He came back, he's alive! Now you haven't to marry Thomas! You can be happy with Lionel again…

Martha slapped him and started to cry. The little Alice laughed, but the two adults ignored her.

Clark: Why did you do that? It's true! Lionel came back for you!

Martha: Stop it Clark! Lionel's dead! He will not come back! I'm really glad to see that you don't want me to be unhappy with Thomas… but please, don't lie me at this way! Not about Lionel… - she was crying hard and she run upstairs and closed herself in her room.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Abandoned - 7

**Abandoned - 7**

Two days later, at the morning, Clark had still being sure that he had seen Lionel at the farm. He really didn't understand anything… but he wanted to stop that crazy wedding!

It was at Thomas's farm. Martha was getting dress on one of the rooms, while Clark was walking so nervous at the living room.

Suddenly, one of Thomas's workers came from the cellar with a plate full of food.

The worker: Boss, he didn't want to eat anything…

Thomas: Well… it doesn't matter… if he's ill, he will not interrupt the wedding… and when I have already become Martha's husband, we will leave him free.

Clark watched to the floor with his view power, and saw a man sitting on the cellar floor. When Thomas and his worker had left he went to the downstairs door and opened it… he needed his force because it was closed.

He walked downstairs, and there he was, Lionel Luthor, tied up and with more hurt than he had two days ago.

Clark: Lionel! What are you doing here?

Lionel: We have to stop this wedding, Clark… He found me at the farm and hit me, just because he wants to marry your mother… Martha can't become his wife!

Clark: Ok… but we haven't too much time…

Martha had nearly finished to dress when somebody knocked the door.

Martha: Clark? It's you… I'm nearly finishing… came in… - she was looking herself on the mirror, and was from it how she saw that it wasn't Clark who was walking inside… it was… - Lionel! – she turned back and run to him… she broke down and started to cry, but she was really happy. They hugged, and kissed. – Clark said that you was alive… I couldn't believe him…

Lionel: Don't worry about this, now… all's fine… we're together again…

Martha: Oh my god! But I'm going to marry another man!

Lionel : A man you don't love…

Martha: No! Of course I don't! I just love you… I love you so much… And I missed you so much too… - she started to cry again, Lionel dry her tears.

Lionel: Don't cry… Where's our little baby?

Martha: She's going to be a year old in two weeks, darling… You have lost a lot of things… but I have a lot of photographs to show you! She's with the babysitter, I will take her… wait here…

Martha was walking at the corridor, with her wedding dress, when she found Thomas in front of her.

Thomas: What are you doing here, dear? I shouldn't see you before the ceremony.

Martha: Thomas… I'm really sorry, but there will not be any ceremony…

Thomas: What do you mean?

Martha: I'm not marrying you. I… ah! – he slapped her – What are you…?

He grasped her from her wrist and took her to his room. She shouted because he was hurting her. He push her and she felt on the floor. She was going to shout to Clark, but Thomas stepped on her hand… she shout of pain.

Thomas: Do not ask your son for help! – he sat over her and grabbed her neck – Listen to me fucking bitch! You're going to marry me today, and you're going to be a kind wife with me as you was with Jonathan, you're going to cook and clean for me, and I will take care of your fucking daughter and you, ok? – he put his hand under the dress skirt – Because if you don't become my wife today, I will kill your pretty baby… the last remember that Lionel Luthor left to you… Did you understand?

Martha was crying: I did. – she was so scared.

Martha went into the room crying and without the baby.

Lionel: What's the matter? Where's Alice?

Martha: Go out from here, Lionel.

Lionel: What?!

Martha: Leave me! Run away! Find a new woman, make a new family! – she sat on the bed crying.

Lionel: I don't want any new family… I want OUR family!

Martha: I'm getting married today… there's not OUR family!

Lionel: What do you mean?! You can't marry that man! You don't love him! And he's cruel! What have he said you?

Martha: Go out!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Abandoned - 8

**Abandoned - 8**

Lionel left the room a while and Clark was outside.

Lionel: Clark, something is wrong… She wants to marry that man anyway… she went to take the baby… but she came without her…

Clark went inside without say anything to Lionel. Lionel followed him.

Clark: Ok mum, what's wrong? You have to tell us, we are a family now, there can't be lies between us…

Martha: He said that he will kill Alice if I don't marry him…

Lionel: What?! I will kill him! – Clark took him from his arm.

Clark: Wait! We need some time… We don't know how he's looking after her, and she's a baby… we have to be very careful.

Lionel: How will we win time?

Clark: Mum… you're going to the wedding…

Lionel: NO!

Clark: Don't worry, we'll find the baby before they marry… Can you do it, mum?

Martha: I think yes…

Lionel: I love you, dear, don't forgive this… - they kissed and the guys went out leaving Martha alone.

When Thomas saw that Martha was walking alone to the altar, without Clark, he understood that something was going bad, so he asked the priest to go faster.

Lionel and Clark were looking around the house, and Clark finally found the baby, with his look power, at the attic. Two men were looking after it, but Clark left them unconscious. Upstairs there was just one more guy and the babysitter with Alice, so Clark asked Lionel to go with Martha.

The priest: Thomas Smith, do you want Martha Clark-Kent as your wife?

Thomas: I do.

The priest: Martha Clark-Kent, do you want Thomas Smith as your husband?

Martha: I… - her voice was shaking… Where were Clark and Lionel? – I…

Lionel: She don't! – shouted Lionel from the other side of the garden… he was running towards them – She don't! She don't want him as her husband!

Thomas: What does it mean!? – he grabbed Martha's wrist because she was going to run towards Lionel – Take him!

Some guys tried to stop him. Martha could made herself free from Thomas hand.

Martha: Thomas, I'm really sorry, you're a good friend, but I love him, I love Lionel. – He slapped her again.

Thomas: You love him?! I have given you your house! I have done all what I could for you… but you love him!? – he slapped her again, this time she felt on the floor. He grabbed her hair and took her again to the altar – Say it! Say to the priest that you want me as your husband! – Martha was crying.

Lionel had already get free from that guys.

Lionel: Hey you! Thomas! Get away from her!

Thomas: Why?

Lionel: Because she's the mother of my daughter… and I love her… and do you know why I know it? Because I would never… NEVER… hurt her!

Thomas: I haven't hurt her… I was just teaching her that I'm who rules in this relationship…

Martha: There's any relationship! – she exclaimed… but she was kneeled downs and Thomas was stood up… he kicked her mouth and she started to bleed.

Lionel: That was enough! – He punched Thomas on his stomach twice, and then on his face, until he felt unconscious on the floor. Lionel kneeled down with Martha and dry the blood of her face – Are you ok?

Martha: I am now… - she kissed Lionel's cheek because of her blood, but Lionel kissed her lips anyway…

Then Clark appeared from their back… with Alice on his arms…

Martha: Clark, Alice!

Clark: Hi, mum, how are you? – he sat on the floor too.

Lionel: She's the little Alice! She's the baby I let in your tummy… - he started to cry – Oh my god! I have lost too much time!

Martha: But you're here now!

Clark: And she has wait for you…

Lionel: Alice! Hello Alice… do you know who am I? I'm your daddy… I'm Lionel… And I'm your dad… - he took her and hugged her – I love you little sweetheart – he kissed her cheek, and the little Alice kissed his one.

Martha smiled and hold Lionel's hand.

Clark stood up a while, and then he came back with the priest, who was leaving.

Clark: They are the lovers… the true lovers – he smiled to his mother.

Martha: What?

The priest: Lionel Luthor, do you want Martha Clark-Kent as your wife?

Lionel: I do. Clark, what's that?

The priest: Martha Clark-Kent, do you want Lionel Luthor as your husband?

Martha: I do… but…

The priest: So… with the power that god gave to me I declare you both husband and wife… Now, you can kiss her…

Lionel kissed Martha.

Martha: What does it mean?

Lionel: I think that we're already married, dear…

The priest: You are…

Martha: What about the rings?

Clark: You can buy them another day, what does it matter? Now you're married to the man you're in love, to the father of your daughter, mum… enjoy the moment…

And she did, she enjoyed the moment kissing Lionel with passion, and hugging her new bigger family: Clark, Alice, and Lionel, her happy family!

THE END.


End file.
